Las parejas otra vez
by hermione-eva
Summary: En la vida de los magos hay conflictos amorosos, podran Harry,ginny,hermione y ron sobrevivir a eso? r/r por favor
1. Una sorpresa inesperada

Hola!! Me llamo Hermione-Eva, he tenido que volver a poner el ff porque toque algo que no debia tocar y se me borro (-_-u)aquí se lo pongo otra vez  
  
LAS PAREJAS  
  
1. Una Sorpresa inesperada  
  
Un día como otro cualquiera en el número 4 de privet drive había un chico llamado Harry Potter, no era un chico normal, era un mago, de esto se entero cuando tenia 11 años, ya habían pasado de esto 5 años, Harry estaba leyendo una carta de su padrino el buscado mundialmente Sirius Black un fugitivo de la prisión de magos, Azkaban la carta decía:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Tengo una buena noticia para ti, ya no me buscan, unos hombres del ministerio de magia han encontrado a Petigrew y me han hecho un hombre libre y además me han ofrecido un trabajo en el ministerio, si todo sale bien el próximo verano te podrás venir a vivir conmigo, ya hablaremos, adiós  
  
Abrazos Sirius  
  
-¡¡bien!!- dijo Harry- ¡¡Me iré a vivir a casa de Sirius!! -Harry Potter- gruño tío Vernon- Baja ahora mismo - oh no, ya la he armado -dijo harry -¿que son esos gritos, muchacho?- pregunto Tío Vernon con un tono de voz algo desagradable- -Es que mi padrino -se excusó él -¿Que tiene que ver ahora tu padrino? Harry le enseño la carta -um... ¿ya veo cuando te vas? -insistio tío Vernon con cara de felicidad - posiblemente el verano que viene no estaré aquí -dijo harry muy contento - ohh valla el año que viene -se desanimo Tío vernon -bueno, algo es algo- dijo Tío Vernon apenado pero los interrumpió el sonido de una lechuza en la habitación de harry -¡malditas lechuzas! -exclamo Tío Vernon harry subió a su habitación, y allí se encontró a hedwig, la pequeña pig, una lechuza marrón y un loro: -¿un loro? -se extrañó él- ¿qué hace aquí un loro? Todas las lechuzas traían cartas y algunas traían paquetes, decidió abrir primero el loro este traía una carta de sirius:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Ya sé que es la segunda carta que te mando, pero en la primera se me olvido felicitarte, bueno. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!, espero que me perdones, pero no te he podido comprar un regalo, he estado muy ocupado con lo de la caza de petigrew, cuando nos veamos te daré mi regalo Bueno adiós Psdta: he tenido que utilizar este loro porque la lechuza la he empleado en mandarte la primera carta Abrazos, de tu padrino  
  
Sirius  
  
después de esto cogió a hedwig que traía una carta de hermione en esta decía:  
  
hola harry:  
  
¿A que no sabes que? ¡Me han hecho prefecta de gryffindors! Es genial, Feliz cumpleaños, Harry, espero que te guste el regalo, bueno, ¿vas a ir a casa de ron? Si no vas, espero que el sábado a las 7 vengas al callejón diagon.  
  
Besos y abrazos Hermione  
  
-como si no fuera predecible lo de hermione -dijo harry en tono de sarcasmo-  
  
y dicho esto empezó a desenvolver el regalo de hermione que era... -¡un libro!-dijo harry sarcástico después abrió la carta que traía pig:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Hola, mis padres me han dicho que si quieres te puedes venir a pasar el verano aquí en mi casa ¿querrás? Bueno, ¡Felicidades! El regalo te lo daré si vienes a casa y si no, te lo daré en el andén 9 y ¾ no te lo doy por que es demasiado grande para la pequeña pig. Seguro que te gusta el regalo, infórmame si hay algo importante  
  
Adiós Ron  
  
-¿qué regalo será que no puede llevar pig?  
  
Después abrió la lechuza marrón que tenia el escudo de hogwarts:  
  
Estimado señor Potter  
  
Con la presente le comunicamos que usted por entrar en 5º curso de hogwarts debe prepararse para los T.I.M.O.S y que tendrá acceso a una sala de la biblioteca en la que se podrá informar sobre exámenes y apuntes para los T.I.M.O.S. y de exámenes pendientes como el É.X.T.A.S.I.S. Además se le comunica que en Navidad se hará un baile en el que podrá asistir si se queda en la escuela por Navidad. Adjunto con esta carta esta la lista de los libros para este curso Sin nada más que decirle me despido  
  
Atte. Prof. Mcgonagall Subdirectora de la escuela de magia y hechicería  
  
-bien -dijo Harry- escribiré a ron  
  
Querido ron:  
  
Si, creo que me dejaran ir, por cierto, ¿te has enterado de lo de hermione? ¿Y lo del baile? Es raro que nos digan tan pronto que va a haber uno, ¿no crees? Por cierto, sirius me ha escrito para contarme que ya no lo buscan y que han capturado a colagusano y que el año que viene puede que me valla a vivir a su casa es fantástico Bueno, adiós Harry  
  
los días transcurrieron con normalidad y llego el día en que los Weasley fueron a por harry,  
  
¡Toc, toc, toc!  
  
-Que alguien abra -refunfuño tío Vernon -ya voy yo -gritó harry abrió la puerta y se encontró con tres caras conocidas, hermione, ron y el padre de este -hola -dijo harry muy contento- ¿qué haces aquí, hermione? Yo también me voy a quedar con vosotros en la madriguera, ha venido ron a por mí Ah fantástico, así estaremos los tres juntos Chicos, vamos -contestó El Sr. Weasley- Adiós señores dursleys Adiós tíos- contesto harry ^-^ Se marcharon a través de polvos flú y enseguida estuvieron en la madriguera ¡Harry!- grito la Sra. Weasley- ¡Hermione! Que alegría veros ¡Hermione! - grito ginny mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga hola, ginny -dijo Harry quitándose el hollín de la ropa ho ho hola harry- tartamudeo ginny- ¿q que ta tal? bueno chicos, subid a los dormitorios y desenvolvéis el equipaje- dijo la sra. Weasley -harry, tu dormirás en el cuarto con ron y tu hermione en la cama de al lado de ginny deacuerdo -gritaron harry y hermione al unísono los cuatro chicos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones  
  
************En el cuarto de los chicos**********  
  
cuanto a cambiado tu hermana desde el ultimo curso -afirmo harry si, a crecido mucho, si sigue creciendo así pronto me alcanzará- contesto ron Sí oye, harry ¿Si, ron? No crees que hermione esta muy guapa - dijo ron sonrojándose- Bueno, la verdad es que no es mi tipo, pero desde el curso pasado a este esta mucho más guapa ¿A que no sabes que? -Dijo ron muy contento ¿Que? Va a venir una prima mía muy guapa a mi casa durante las vacaciones Genial, así conozco a gente nueva, ron, ¿ella también es bruja? Si -contesto el chico ¿Y a que escuela va? A beauxtons (nta. Sorry si no se escribe así) ¿Crees que las chicas habrán terminado ya con el equipaje? -Pregunto ron seguro, ya a pasado mucho rato ¿Vamos a verlas? Vale  
  
************mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas**************  
  
¿As visto que guapo se ha puesto Harry? -pregunto ginny bueno, si tú lo dices -dijo hermione- el que si esta guapo es Ron ¿Ron? ¿Te gusta Ron? -pregunto extrañada la otra chica bueno... es mono -dijo tímidamente hermione va a venir una prima mía, es de beauxtons ¿Sí? ¡Que bien! Es muy simpática, ya veras como te cae genial, Hermione  
  
¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!  
  
¿Quién es? -pregunto ginny Somos nosotros, ¿podemos pasar? -dijo ron deacuerdo, os concederé el placer, pero a cambio nos tendréis que dar a hermione y a mi una chuche -dijo ginny como disfrutando una chuchería imaginaria- jo, que cara nos sales ¿Queréis pasar o no? -dijo ginny riendo vale -desistió ron estos entregaron una chuchería a cada una ¿Llevabais las chucherías en el bolsillo? -pregunto hermione extrañamente son para el camino ^-^ ah -se extrañaron ginny y hermione Bueno, ¿qué hacéis aquí? -dijo ginny hemos venido a ver a mi hermana favorita- contesto ron ^-^ ¬-¬ no tienes otra -dijo ginny por eso jajajaja -rieron hermione y harry ¿De que hablabais chicas? -preguntó harry de la prima de ginny y ron -contesto la chica, ron se puso colorado al oír su nombre pronunciado por la chica morena ¿Té pasa algo ron?- preguntaron los otros tres chicos n no, nada Estas muy raro, ¿seguro que no té pasa nada, ron? -pregunto hermione n no d de verdad, Hermione  
  
Dejen reviews por favor 


	2. Encantado de conocerte

Hola!!! Ya estoy otra vez aquí, no puse este capitulo porque solo habia dejado reviews una chica, gracias, Sofia de Lupin, siento aver tardado tanto, este capitulo va dedicado a ti  
  
2º Capitulo encantado de conocerte  
  
pasaron unas semanas y llegó el momento esperado por los cuatro chicos la llegada de la prima de ron y de ginny  
  
-¡Hola gon, ginny! -hablo la prima de ron a la que se le notaba el acento francés ella era rubia y tenia unos preciosos ojos verdes, vestía una minifalda roja y un top verde y llevaba 2 pulseras en cada mano y tenia unos pendientes verdes que hacían juego con sus ojos ¿Qué tag chicos? -Pregunto ella en este momento se percato de la presencia de harry y hermione- ah y quienes song egtos chicos? Hola Claudia, estos son harry -señalando al chico de ojos verdes- y esta es hermione- y señalo a la chica de pelo alborotado al nombrarla el chico se ruborizo Oh ya veo, encantada de conocegos me llamo Claudia, gonnie ¿no me digas que el eg Haggy Potteg? Pues sí Oh encantada de conocegte harry, en cuanto diga en mi escuela que te he conocido se morirán todos de envidia, aunque algunos ya té viegon el año pasado en el togneo de los cuagto magos Harry y ron estaban que se les caía la baba con Claudia y las chicas estaban muy furiosas y celosas (nta. Tened cuidado cuando las mujeres estamos furiosas y celosas, podemos ser peligrosas ^-^) -bueno, claudia me gustaria hablarte un momento, ¿nos perdonais chicos? -dijo ginny si -dijeron los dos chicos  
  
*** las chicas se fueron al dormitorio de ginny veras, claudia -empezó ginny- tu y yo a parte de ser primas somos muy amigas, ¿verdad claudia? Si. -dijo la muchacha Bien, pues la verdad, se ve que le gustas a harry y la verdad esque a mi me gusta él desde que lo vi y.... No sigas- dijo claudia- ya lo cojo, si es pog eso no te preocupes ^-^ ¿y a ella le gusta gon, vegdad? ¿cómo lo sabes? -dijo hermione extrañada se te nota -respondio claudia- bueno, si es pog eso no os preocupeis -miro a hermione- gon no me gusta y aunque me gustaga, ¡es mi primo! Y haggy -dijo mirando a ginny- el chico es mono, pego no es mi estilo, así que teneis camino libre las dos gracias ^-^U - dijeron ginny y hermione  
  
el tiempo transcurrió y los cuatro chicos se hicieron muy amigos de Claudia hasta que....  
  
les gusta? Si es así dejen reviews please, no les cuesta nada xao hasta otro capitulo Hermione-eva Miembro de la orden Siriusana 


End file.
